Love The Way You Lie
"Love The Way You Lie" '''is the third episode of the ninth and final season of One Tree Hill and the 177th produced in the series. It was broadcast on January 25, 2012. Dan helps a struggling Haley at Karen's Café. Meanwhile Quinn discovers that Clay is hiding something from her, and Chase tries to mend a broken heart. Brooke is let down by her lunch plans with her dad, and Julian makes a life-changing mistake. Overview Plot Voice-over Memorable Quotes :"Hi mom!" :"Hi honey!" :"Grandpa Dan!! What are you doing here?" :"Just helping your mom out.. you want to join?" :" Excuse me is that Dan Scott." :"Yeah." :"How could you allow that man to work for you to be around your children?" :"Excuse me?" :"He's a murderer!" :"I really don't think that's any of your business." :"Oh yes it is! Especially if he's cooking our food." :"Haley it's ok.. I'll leave.. I'll see you back at the house." :"No.. you should stay. If anyone here has a problem with this man cooking your food you're welcome to go somewhere else." :"Well we will." :"Alright then your food is on the house today.. Now get out!" ::Haley James Scott and Dan Scott argue with a customer :"Haley I just want to say thanks." :"Yeah well she was wrong you know you shouldn't have had to deal with that." :"I did the crime." :"Doesn't mean you have to get hammered for it all the time." ::Dan Scott and Haley James Scott :"Thanks again Dan I really don't think I could have made it through today without you." :"I'm sure you would have found a way.. Besides I enjoyed it.. If you want me to come in tomorrow it's really no trouble." :"No I don't think that's such a good idea.. Dan it's not because of that lady or any of the customers it's just.. This is Karen's Café." Music *"Tamer Animals" by Other Lives * "'''If I Wanted Someone" by Dawes *"Airhead (There's The Moment)" by Right The Stars *"Great Move North" by Faces on Film *"Yours And Mine" by "Brooke Annibale" *"Colors" by April Smith and The Great Picture Show *"Unless I'm Led" by'' Mates of State'' This episode is named after a song by Eminem and Rhianna . Trivia * This episode was named after a song from Eminem and Rihanna. * This is the first of 5 episodes of the season/series to not feature Nathan. With this episode, no character has appeared in every episode of the series. ** James Lafferty's name has been removed from the opening credits. * First appearance of Alexa and Genna. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Lauren Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring Ted Davis Category:Episodes featuring Lydia Scott Category:Episodes featuring Davis Baker Category:Episodes featuring Jude Baker Category:Episodes featuring Alexa Category:Episodes featuring Genna Category:Episodes featuring Madison